KOFcon '98!
by vapid-nomenclature
Summary: All of the fighters have been invited to have a blast at the lastest con, promoting the Dream Match Tournament. Lots goes on between the fighters! Iori and Kyo friends? Mai and King are roommates? Critiques and reviews encouraged to improve this!
1. Sakazaki Sunrise

_Friday Morning_

_5:14 AM_

_Sakazaki Residence_

_Ryo's room_

Ryo was still sleeping when suddenly..."Like, rise and shine, big brother!!" Yuri announced before slapping him extremely hard on the face. Ryo quickly sat up, wincing in pain, rubbing his cheek. "Dammit, Yuri!" He was still very tired, but today marked a special day. Yuri was already way ahead of him. She was packed, showered, ready to go. "Ryo, come on. Get up. It's 5:15. We're supposed to be in the car by 6. Like, let's go." Ryo, still sleepy, groaned, but was getting out of bed slowly. "Fine," he grumbled. "Don't fucking slap me again." Yuri smiled, and skipped out his room. "Daddy, he's up." she could be heard down the hall. Takuma said something inaudible to Ryo from the living room, but then could be heard coming towards his room. "Ryo," his tone sounding serious. Ryo turned to his father in the doorway, whose arms were folded, staring at him with burning eyes. "I thought I told you to pack last night." Ryo shrugged and stumbled towards the closet. "No, son. You **look** at me. We're gonna have a problem here." Takuma sighed in annoyance, as Ryo turned towards him. "I did," he snapped, and flipped him off as he turned back to start packing. Takuma stormed towards Ryo, grabbed him by the nightshirt, and threw him on the bed. Ryo's eyes bulged and looked up in shock. His face was red and hotter than any fireball Kyokugen karate could offer. He was definitely awake now. "Do what I tell you. You're pushing me this morning. Robert is expecting you two at six. NOT six fifteen. NOT five after six. SIX. Got me?" Ryo quickly nodded, and Takuma stared at him for a few seconds, then made his way out the room. Ryo then got up to gather some clothes up, forgetting to wash them earlier like he was asked. He was too busy surfing the net and chatting to King on AIM.

Friday Morning

5: 48 AM

Sakazaki Residence

Living room

"Yuri, I want you two to be on your best behavior." Takuma lectured. "I want you two to have fun, but be responsible." Yuri nodded in agreement. "Yeah, like, of course, father. In the name of Mr. Karate." She was already packed, her things near the door. Robert would be coming to get them soon. Takuma went towards the back to see if Ryo had even started getting ready. He sighed deeply. "I swear, Yuri, me and your brother aren't in the same tune this week." he muttered, going towards his son's room. He bellowed, "Ryo, are you even close to ready??" Ryo came out the bathroom dressed in a black shirt and jeans with an Art of Fighting cap he bought to compliment his friend Terry's Fatal Fury hat when they hung out. He went to retrieve his suitcase. "Yes, dad. I'm ready." His dad eased and then smiled. "Alright. That's all I wanted to know." He walked back to the living room, and Yuri noticed he was calmer. Reaching into his pockets, Takuma produced his wallet. "I'm going to give you both 50 each. Spend it wisely. The dojo's not making as much." Yuri's face lit up, thinking of all the things she was going to buy at the convention this year, and seeing what Mai and King were doing. Her thoughts were interrupted by a few knocks. Takuma knew it was time. He turned towards his children. "Kids, give me a hug." Yuri ran over and gave her dad a hug. She gathered her things and opened the door to see Robert ready to go. Takuma looked at Ryo, who hung head down for a small while, then hugged his dad. Takuma patted him on the back. "Be safe." Ryo nodded. "Yeah." His father watched the siblings pack their things in the car. Robert went to shake his hand. "Mr. Garcia! Thank you for everything. I really do appreciate it," he smiled. Robert was excited. "Of course, Master Sakazaki. Of course." Within ten minutes, they were ready and drove to the convention center an hour away from South Town. Robert was looking good in his mighty expensive car. Yuri sat in the front, looking for CDs to pop in the player, while Ryo went through his phone, texting certain people. Some were leaving as early as they were, to allow time for breakfast and settling into the room. "Hey, Robert," Ryo called to the driver.

"Yeah, man! What's up?"

"When we get to the hotel, wanna look for parties?"

Robert chuckled. "Ryo, we don't HAVE to look for them. There WILL be parties!" Yuri giggled. She knew most of the time, she'd be hanging out with Mai and King. Kasumi might be there, but probably will leave when she gets there. "Is Kasumi still mad about you beating her dad?" Yuri asked her brother. Ryo shrugged. "Don't concern me none. I took him fair and square. Don't see why she got all steamed up about it." Robert added, "Besides, she's a pretty stubborn wench, I hear." Yuri suddenly found something. "I'm in a bit of a techno mood." She pulled out a Whigfield CD. Robert shook his head. "Save it for your gal pals." Yuri crossed her arms. "Dammit."

"Hey, Ryo!"

"What's up, Rob?"

"We could start a party, and I could go get alcohol. I know of a store near the convention."

Yuri threw in, "slash hotel. Hey! I wouldn't mind having a Smirnoff." Her brother waved a sturdy finger at her. "Not too much, sis. Don't make me babysit you. Your IQ drops drastically when you're drunk." Robert frowned. He knew it was true though.


	2. Chizuru Deals With the Boys

Friday Morning

5:32 AM

Kusanagi Residence

In the driveway

Chizuru Kagura's minivan

Kyo was not happy. Neither was Iori. "What the fuck, Shingo." Iori growled, holding his bag. Shingo had stuffed the car with lots of unnecessary luggage. "Take that shit out. You're not the only one going." A more casual looking Chizuru stepped out Kyo's house with her briefcase and looked up the see the boys bickering. She sighed. "Boys, what's going on?" she wondered, eying for the problem. Then she saw the trunk of her minivan. She whipped her head towards Shingo. "I'm sorry," Chizuru calmly, with hand in front of her, and sternly informed. "but you cannot take all of these items with you." Kyo had his hands in his pocket while Iori dropped his bag, and stepped to the sidewalk to take a smoke. "Fucktard." he mumbled. Shingo was shocked by Chizuru's response. He began to stutter," b-but Kagura-sama...what if we go swimming, train, or, or, we-" she cut him off and pointed for him to take it all out. Shingo, slumped over the luggage, and a weak acquiescent reply confirmed he would do as he was told. After pulling out all the luggage, everyone then could put their things in. For now, they put Shingo's surplus in the garage. "You can retrieve these upon our return." Chizuru shut the trunk. "Alright, Iori, finish your cigarette, Kyo, say bye to your father, and Shingo..." Shingo excitedly waited. "Just get in." He did what he was told. Iori flicked his cigarette into the grass, and started getting in the front. Kyo noticed, and ran towards the door and to tease, he blurted, "Shotgun." Iori, turned, suddenly irritated, he shoved Kyo with one hand. "Fuck you, I was here first." Chizuru rolled her eyes. "Just get in, please," she begged. Iori got in. "I don't want to deal with this anymore than you do, but let's try to have fun this weekend." the driver sighed. Iori was silent. At least for a few seconds. Fun? "Hmmph. Define fun. I didn't know you had fun." Iori shot sarcastically. Again, Chizuru sighed, but loud enough to show that she was getting fed up with everyone arguing. Then Shingo spoke up. "Hey, Kagura-sama?" Chizuru responded with little interest. "Yes, Shingo….?" "Could we stop at McDonald's on the way? I want a Happy Meal." Iori then chimed in, "Yeah, I'm kinda wanting a fuckin' burger myself." As soon as Kyo came out the house, Chizuru started the car and answered," Sure, as long as we're in good humor. We'll get food. Please no arguing." Kyo got in the back, and Shingo had produced a grin. Kyo turned slowly to Shingo as he was putting on his seat belt. He was weirded out. The car started and they were on their way. Chizuru turned to an easy listening radio station. The business woman wanted some calm, cheery tunes. Iori frowned, and glared at her. "Aw, what the hizzy, Chizzy." he protested. Kyo had something to say, too. "Yeah, Chiz. This shit's boring." She sighed and switched the station to a rock alternative station. Harmony, at last. Or so it is.

Friday Morning

6:00 AM

Chizuru's minivan

On the road

"Hey," Iori noticed. "What's this?" Chizuru wanted to glance to see what the passenger was referring to, but could tell by the sound that he was flipping through something. "Shit!" she thought out aloud. Before she realized what was said and done, all of the boys fell silent. Kyo and Iori personally knew her for two years and she appeared rigid to them. Kyo froze for a moment before he began to speak. "Ummm...you're not... as stiff as I thought," he stumbled to say. Iori then started to snicker. "I know. She's got R. Kelly in her CD book." There was sudden bursts of gut busting laughter, and this all mortified Ms. Kagura, but she was more irritated with the youngsters more than anything. "I...h-happen like his music!" she sputtered. Iori kept looking.

"Phil Collins...alright, I guess.

Kenny G...not my thing….

Michael Bolton. Yuck…

Mariah Carey….sounds like dying babies. I like it.

Desti...oh my…haha, Destineehehe...Chil…..D-Des...HAHA!!"

Then she suddenly snapped, "SHUT up. We won't go to McDonald's then." All the boys moaned in protest. "We're sorry, Chizuru." Shingo apologized genuinely. Kyo and Iori reluctantly added their sorries, too. "Yeah, Chizzy." Kyo saw in the rear view mirror that Chizuru looked extremely agitated. "Hey, we're seriously sorry. We're just kidding," he managed to say. "Calm down." She didn't say anything else. Iori looked towards the window and had a smirk on his face. "This is too funny," he thought. He went back to flipping through her book. He found something. "You gonna love this." He ensured them. He put the cd in the player. Chizuru was silent, but was wondering what he picked. When the cd started playing, Shingo started dancing in the back. "We're no strangers to looove.." he bobbed his head back and forth and glanced at Kyo. Kyo was hand to face. "Iori, why did you Rick Roll us?" Iori was too busy singing along. The driver was happier. She joined in. Kyo did not expect Iori to sing cheesy 80s songs, but reluctantly chimed in.


	3. Leona's Duty is to Have Fun

Friday Morning

4:37 AM

Heidern Residence

Dining room

"Commander," Leona began. Heidern looked up from eating his sandwich. He had sliced it in half with his pocket knife. He saw his daughter standing on the other side of the table. "I would like to know if I could acquire some cash for the convention." She stood rigid, blinking. She was still in her night clothes. Her hair was messed up. Heidern finished his bite before speaking. "Leona, this is a fun event, not a mission." He looked at her to see if she understood. She stared blankly. "Is that clear?" he added. Leona hesitantly nodded. Heidern reached into his pocket and retrieved his wallet. "Tell Lieutenant Jones and Sargeant Clark to stop somewhere for food," he had said. Leona stared. Heidern thought for a few, then continued. "That's an order." Leona, nodded in agreement and took what her dad offered. "I'll brief them immediately, Commander," Leona had said flatly, going for her walkie talkie. Heidern grunted. Leona turned around to see her father holding up a brand new cell phone. It was army green, just how Leona liked it. "Use this. It's yours now." Leona slowly approached her father, and reluctantly took the cell phone. "Thank you…." She looked away. Suddenly, it rang. Leona turned back to her father who was smiling and finishing his breakfast sandwich. "Go ahead," he beckoned. Leona stared at the phone, flipped it open. "This is Leona Heidern speaking. State your name." A couple of chuckles could be heard on the phone. Leona waited a few seconds before repeating, but began, by raising her voice. Then something was said. "Haha. Hey, Leona. It's Clark. You ready? We're coming in about half an hour." Leona spoke, "Clark. I will be. See you then.

Friday Morning

5:02 AM

Heidern Residence

Driveway

Clark's Jeep

Ralf got out the jeep. He sniffed the air. "Ahhhh. Smells pretty damn good, buddy." he interjected as Clark relaxed in the jeep. Clark adjusted his shades. "Yep. Sure does. Smells like morning." Ralf walked up to the door to see Leona already standing there, with her military backpack on. Ralf snickered a little, and playfully punched Leona. "What, you ready for battle?" Leona stared, and a sardonic sense emanated," My duty is to have fun today." Ralf patted her on the shoulder. "Indeed it is." Leona nodded, with a slight smile. "Affirmative, Lieutenant." She made her way towards the jeep. Clark sat back up, ready to go. "Whoooo, buddy. We are ready to GO!" Clark hooted. They pulled out the drive and Leona filled in her colleagues. "Commander says it is imperative that we make a stop for food. It is an order." Ralf smirked. "Leona, you gotta loosen up a bit." Clark agreed. "Yeah, we're going to party central! Whoo!!" Leona stared blankly ahead, and thought about the main reason for the convention. "Alongside fun times, we are to be informed of the next King of Fighters event, and the various promoters who-" Ralf cut her off. "Leona, we're going to get you laid. No doubt." Clark whooped. "There oughta be some guy at the hotel." Leona perked in a sudden agitation. "It is not an objective of mine," she snapped, raising her voice. The men laughed. "Well, at least, have a few beers," Ralf playfully suggested. Leona had alcohol before, but it was because she felt she had nothing else to do, and was afraid if she had drank too much. Someone speculated she would have a blood riot if she got drunk. "So that's how it happens...I suppose?" someone wondered. She remembered at last year's, Joe Higashi got extremely trashed. "He is such an asshole," she thought. She would see how this year's was.


	4. Mai, Hurry Up!

Friday Morning

6:39 AM

Mai and King's apartment

upstairs

"MAI." King was not in the mood. They were running behind schedule. She pounded on the bathroom door. "Mai, hurry the hell up, would you, please?" Mai mumbled something King could not hear. "What was that?" King listened for a response. "Huh? What was that?" The door opened finally, with Mai soaking wet with a towel wrapped around her. "I heard you the first time, King!" she shouted, and huffed away to her room. King walked in the bathroom to put on her earrings when she noticed Mai's undies on the floor. "MAI!!" King screamed. "Pick your shit up. Please. That's disgusting." Mai stormed back to the bathroom, with the towel loosely draped around her to retrieve her underwear. "You had to announce to the WHOLE world, huh?" Mai vividly snapped. Meanwhile, Kasumi, who came to Mai and King's apartment two hours early, was getting rather impatient downstairs, as she was already ready. "I knew Mai would take her time as always..." she thought. "How did they ever room with each other?" King came down the stairs, while Kasumi looked frustrated and annoyed. She addressed King. King looked in her direction. "Ah, yes?" "She almost done?" King sighed. "Who knows, Kasumi. Who knows..." Ten minutes later, Mai came downstairs, dressed and packed. King sighed, and laughed half heartly with a hand on her hip, "Finally..." Mai took a breath. "Whatever, King. Let's just go." Kasumi got up quickly and headed towards the door. "Mai, I didn't mean to put the pressure on you, BUT..." A slightly frustrated Mai tried to ignore her as King waved her hands saying, "we should have been on the road AN HOUR AGO." Mai shrugged, "fine, I'm sorry." They approached the car, and Kasumi and Mai got in. King had packed Kasumi's and her stuff way earlier. After packing Mai's things in the trunk, King lightened up, patted her on the shoulder. "Let's have a good time, girls." Kasumi asked King. "Are the Sakazakis going to be there when we arrive?" she asked, knowing King and Ryo have a "thing", as Mai called it. King nodded. "They will. Don't worry though." Then she changed the subject. "We'll stop at a restaurant near the hotel. It should take us half an hour. Opening ceremonies start at noon." Kasumi remembered the merchandise she bought last year, and how she kept challenging Ryo to Street Fighter to settle disputes. Mai broke out of her sullenness. "You think they'll be giving away SNK stuff again? King nodded. "They're one of the vendors. We might have action figures. I saw Kensou bought a few last year."

King was driving the women. Her and her roommate, Mai Shiranui, have been getting in a few fights lately. They were different in ways. King loved her friends Yuri and Mai to death, but they got on her freaking nerves sometimes. As a bartender, she got Mai a job at her bar as a waitress. They, combined, make a ton of money, hence having a really nice apartment. She just wanted to have fun with her friends, and hopefully it would patch their troubles. Kasumi didn't like hanging out with Yuri being there. She was still mad at Ryo and swore revenge for beating her father in a card match. Yuri has tried to talk to her about it, but Ms. Todoh avoids her at all costs. Yuri wants to be her friend. Her brother could care less. "Mai," King began to apologize, "I'm sorry I yelled at you. You've been seriously pissing me off all week. What's the matter with you?" Mai didn't respond right away. "I'm sorry, too. I miss Andy."

Kasumi rolled her eyes. "Ugh, drama..." she thought, and decided to take a nap. King sighed. "Mai, are you sure Andrew-" "Don't call him that!" Mai insisted. "He hates that." King cleared her throat. "Alright, Andy," she corrected herself, rolling her eyes. "Are you sure...Andy is in love with you?" Mai scoffed. "Of course. I'm Japanese, I'm a hottie, and I have huge, bouncy boobs. What man is stupid enough to pass that up?" King bit her lip and decided not to shoot a smart-mouthed comment. Mai noticed this. "It's a rhetorical question." King nodded while looking elsewhere. "Uh huh."


	5. Two Bogards and a Cup of Joe

Friday Morning

8:45 AM

Dunkin Donuts

table

"Okay!" Terry proudly announced coming back from the counter. "Who wants bagels?" Joe snatched a few, put them on the table, got down on the floor and threw his fists up. Andy cleared his throat. "Joe, could you not be a dumbass this morning?" Joe laughed. "Dude, suck my cock." Andy steamed. Terry put the box on the table, took one out. "Hey, bro," Terry said. "Watch this." He proceeded to throw the bagel forward. "Burn knuckle!" He shot forward towards the bagel, toasting it on impact. Andy was amused. Other people threw in oohs and aahs. "Nice shot." Joe clapped. "Hey, Andy. Speaking of things with holes in them," Andy growled and swung at Joe. "Don't even..." Joe laughed at Andy's serious face. Andy arched his eyebrows. "I'm serious, Joe." Terry shook his head at this, and chewed at his bagel. "I'm being serious, too." Joe joked. Terry did a time out gesture. "Guys, we're at Dunkin Donuts..." Joe stared. "I see that." Terry grabbed the last bagel after Andy. "We better get going." Terry said, pointing at the clock.

Friday Morning

9:01 AM

Terry's car

10 minutes away from the convention

They were getting close to the convention. Terry was driving with Andy in the front, and Joe, well, he was sprawled in the back. "Hey, Andy," Joe called. Terry knew where this was going. "Not now, Joe." Terry stepped in. Joe mouthed mockingly to Terry, but Terry didn't notice. Terry then remembered something. "Oh yeah! Guys, Mary said to meet her at the liquor store. She was gonna pick up beer for hangout time. She's off duty." Joe licked his lips. "That's not the only thing we're picking up." Terry pretended he didn't hear that. Andy looked at his brother. "Why do we deal with this asshole?" Terry tried to "reassure" him. "He's our friend," he reminded him. Andy flashbacked to the times...

-where Joe slapped Yuri on the butt. Really hard. Ryo wasn't very happy about it, but Yuri excused it as he was drunk and "won't normally do that." Joe chimed in "Yeah! Heck, she uses her ass in one of her fighting techniques, so what the hell, man?"

-He farted in Leona's face. While mooning her to see if she'd care to notice. She about Moonslashed him but he kept saying it was an accident, and meant to fart on Andy.

-He peed in a cup, and Bao drank it after it was put on the table, thinking it was apple juice. Bao cursed and swore to bet the crap out of the person who did it. Everyone laughed, so Bao stormed out angry.

-He found Mai's bra and wore it around his head, dancing through the halls saying that "each cup could easily be an oversized toboggan itself". King confronted him when he was going through her stuff again. "Why are you sniffing...Get the fuck out our room. Now." Andy almost killed him when King told him what Joe did.

-He bought Shaq Fu for Terry's birthday. "I didn't buy it,"Joe mentioned. "I stole it from Kensou, who bought it off of Shingo."...

"What a fucking asshole," Andy concluded.


	6. Psycho Soldiers: I'm Lovin' It

Friday Morning

10:00 AM

McDonald's parking lot

Kensou's car

In the parking lot, Athena, Kensou, and Bao were walking towards the McDonald's when Iori, Kyo, Shingo, and Chizuru stepped out. Shingo was playing with a toy he obtained from his Happy Meal, which was a Squirtle water gun. It had no water in it though. He was making his own sound effects. Kyo was drinking Mountain Dew. Athena saw Kyo and waved. "Kyo!!" Kensou nodded towards them. Bao uttered, "Wassup, dudes?" Iori flipped him off, with Chizuru glaring. "Iori..." she scolded. Bao took no mind. " Alright, alright. I see how you are. I'll beat you in tourney." Iori suddenly burst out laughing. Kyo practically spit out his soda. Chizuru tried containing any laughter she had, but turned the other way. Shingo snickered while Iori, almost out of breath managed to say, "You are quite special, Bao. Quite special." Kyo shook his head, with a huge smirk on his face. "Forget it, Bao." Kensou, in his mind, agreed. Athena, however, was insulted. "He's part of our team. A growing addition." she defended. Iori came to her, trying to hold his snickers in. "Oh, I'm sure." All four got in their car, while the Psycho Soldiers headed inside McDonald's. Bao wasn't going to let everyone make fun of him.

Friday Morning

10:08 AM

McDonald's

counter

Kensou had been staring at Athena's womanly form. He liked her a lot, but knew she wasn't going to give him another chance. Bao interrupted him. "You like what you see?" he blurted. Kensou slapped his own face, and muttered. Bao finished, "Well, that's okay. I like it, too." Athena turned around, in interest. "Like what?" Kensou was blushing. Bao was going to be mean, but decided to spare his fellow friend. "Skittles. We like Skittles," Bao covered. Athena smiled, but she knew. "So do I! Let's get some at the gas station after we're done here." She turned back around. Bao took Kensou aside. "Dude, wanna get lucky tonight?" Kensou sweated. He wanted to say yes, especially, he tried making a move on Athena last year at the hotel, and she backed out halfway, in fear. "I screwed up, man." Kensou remembered. "I felt her up, and that was about it." Bao beckoned to whisper something. "I'll leave our room tonight, and you can have all night to figure this stuff out, dude. I'm hanging out with Chris."

Kensou woofed down the Big n Tasty he ordered. Bao laughed at him. "You are a classy man, my man." Athena giggled. "I can't wait to see Yuri, Mai, King, and Kasumi." she said. "They're having a party." Then, she lit up. "Maybe I could sing!" Bao sarcastically laughed. "Athena. King. Ring a bell? They're boozing it up. No one cares." Kensou instantly thought of Chin. "Bao, have you tried alcohol before?" Bao decided to lie about this one. "Sure I have. You know, I hit the bottle once in a while." Athena and Kensou were not impressed.


	7. We Better Play This Time

Friday Morning

9:56 AM

National City ATM

Yashiro Nanakase came back from the ATM with quite a bit of cash. "Shermie," he called out. Shermie rolled down the window as he approached their van. Chris was asleep in the back. He had been playing some games on his PSP earlier. "I got the money for the hotel room, and I got some extra cash out for dinners and stuff." Shermie was elated. "Oh, good!" she bubbled. "Don't forget about calling Vice and Mature about our arrangement for the band." Shermie reminded. Yashiro was a step ahead of her. "Already did. Mature said since we're playing Saturday, it gives us time to do sound checks and practice." Shermie nodded, smiling. "I confirmed registration into the convention, and the keys will be there once I pay," he continued. Shermie knew Yashiro was on top of everything. He was just as excited as she was. The con was a good way to get a good gig going. They had written their newest song, "Orochi Beat". It was to be their first dance single. Yashiro decided that the band should go in more of an industrial approach.

A few months ago...

Thursday evening

7: 35 PM

Music store, Southtown Mall

Rock section

"I'm really digging this CD," Iori admitted. Kyo listened as well. "Me too, actually." Shermie, who worked in the store, walked by. Iori, quickly pushed away from Kyo. "He's not my friend." Kyo backed off. "Never said I was, douchebag." Shermie stared at the both of them, though no one could see her eyes hiding behind her bangs. She kept walking. She turned to Iori for a second. "You look familiar..." Yashiro, the manager, walks in from the employees only door to say something to Shermie and suddenly stops. He sees Iori. "What the fuck you doing here?" he rushed up to Iori about to punch him. Iori didn't stir. "Go ahead," Iori teased. "I can start making a pile of bodies." He looked at Kyo. "And you will join." Yashiro grabbed Iori's shirt and shoved him against the CD racks. "We lost a shitload of money because your faggoty ass Richenbacher band took our spot." Iori still didn't move. "Go away." he simply said. Shermie walked to where Iori and Yashiro were and slapped Iori. "Bastard." She frowned, and proceeded to slap him again. Only harder this time. Iori breathed. "Where's Orochi when you need him?" Iori muttered. Yashiro eased off of Iori. His face lit up. "Did you say...Orochi?" He glanced at Shermie, and back at Iori, and a smile was growing rapidly. "Yeah? What of it?" Shermie decided to talk. "We're servants of Orochi. We worship him. We were inspired and made a few songs in devotion to him. 'We Died For You' is one of our best hits to date. "'Bloodriot' is another good hit we made." Yashiro lit up. "Shermie, we must make another album. Darker this time, though. Danceworthy." Kyo didn't know what they were saying, but he read through the entire booklet of the CD and left the music store.

Thursday Night

9: 23 PM

Kusanagi Residence

Kyo's Room

"Why'd you fucking leave?" Iori demanded to know. "See why I fucking hate you and want to kill you?" Kyo huffed. "Whiny little bitch. So, what were you guys talking about? And by the way, I hate you, too. So fuck off." Iori held out a hand as to throw a purple flame at Kyo, but hesitated. About 30 seconds, he put his hand down. "Yeah, you know that CD we were listening to? Yeah, that was the band. That died last year." Kyo's eyes grew wide. "I guess what's happening; this year is a dream match. There's a convention coming up, and Chizuru wants us to go concerning the dream match." Iori thought even more. "I bet Vice and Mature are alive now." Kyo didn't get it. "Why's it matter if it's a dream match or not? What the fuck." Iori shrugged. "I don't fucking know. Chizuru called my cell while I was trying to get back to your place." Kyo then started snickering all of a sudden. Iori's eyes grew wide, but he was not smiling. "What?" Kyo kept snickering. "You better fucking tell me." Kyo gathered himself together to let him in. "That means we'll have to room with Chiz again." Iori looked dumbfounded. "That was why you were laughing?" Kyo tried to cut him off. "No no no, this year, you get to share the bed with her, and I get the lone bed, since we made that deal last year. You had your own bed. So ha!!" Iori then started laughing wildly. "Then, you'll love what I'm about to tell you," Iori cackled. Kyo cocked an eyebrow.

Kyo was not happy. "I don't wanna be teaching moves all fucking weekend. Shit." he scoffed.


	8. Registry and Room Keys

Friday Morning

10:30 AM

Playmore Convention Center

Outside the doors

"Maybe we can get people to stop stealing our invitations," Heavy D! had said. Lucky was listening, but he didn't respond. He continued to dribble while seated on the bench outside. The three of them had made it to the convention before most of everyone else. Vice and Mature were there setting up and registering teams. Brian came out the doors of the convention center. He looked pale. Heavy D! picked up on this. "What's he matter with you? Brian, out of breath, sputtered, "Goenitz is running the convention! Goenitz!" Lucky stopped dribbling. "Goenitz? Didn't he die?" he wondered. Heavy D! scoffed, walking up to Brian. "Brian," he started. "It's 1998. Get over it." Brian was then relieved. "Okay, nothing bad's going to happen then." He smiled. Footsteps were heard and all three heads turned in that direction. Chizuru's party had arrived. Heavy D! nodded in acknowledgement. "Ms. Kagura. What's going on?" Chizuru stopped for a second. "Hey! How's everything?" They shook hands. "Where have you guys been?" Chizuru asked. All three of the guys, looked at each other in embarrassment. Before Heavy D! could say anything, Brian beat him to it. "We suck." Lucky punched him. Heavy D! muttered something. Chizuru looked in pity, but she felt she would be patronizing. "I'm sorry," she simply said. Iori was making his way towards the building with his suitcase. He noticed Chizuru talking to some people. Iori didn't care. He wanted to get into the room and chill for a bit. Kyo was coming, but wasn't carrying anything. Shingo had offered to carry his stuff and his own. "Kusana-" Kyo interrupted him."You're allowed to call me Kyo, you know." When Chizuru saw this, she stamped her foot. "This has GOT to stop." she demanded. "Shingo, Kyo can carry his own things. I'll call Benimaru to see if he and Goro are here. They may have your key." Shingo frowned, and was a bit confused. "I'm...not rooming with you guys?" Chizuru shook her head as she pulled out her phone. Iori was a bit shocked. He was a bit angry, but he figured Shingo could visit Kyo and sleep in his bed. He wanted Kyo to be miserable. Kyo chuckled. "Nikaido," Chizuru addressed on the phone. "Are you here? We have Shingo. You are? Alright. Where's Goro? He took his son where? OH! Oh, okay. I see. They're getting food. Alright. Okay. See you later. K'bye." She then looked at Shingo. "They're here. Benimaru said he's in the room and has your key. Room 232." Shingo started to gather his things. He looked at Kyo, and sighed to himself. "They're going to have all the fun." He got all of his things and he pushed past Heavy D! and Chizuru. Iori snickered, then turned to her. "We registered yet?" he demanded. "I don't wanna do shit for at least an hour." Chizuru was reminded. "Heavy D!, we have to get our keys. I'll see you guys inside." They waved and Kyo, Iori, and Chizuru went inside.

Inside, the convention center was packed. Some people beat them there already. Surprisingly, the Psycho Soldiers made it there before they did. Perhaps it was because Chizuru had stopped for gas.

"Did Master Chin give you enough money, Kensou?" Athena was concerned, considering he spent a lot on food already. Kensou put a hand on her shoulder to assure her. "Yes, he did." Bao came back with three hotel keys, and three passes. "Hey, peeps. We're in 240." He gave Athena and Kensou their keys and passes. "Smell you later." He ran down the hall. Athena sighed. Kensou nodded and proceeded to put his arm around his friend. He sensed she was slighty uncomfortable, so he began to remove his arm. He looked up and saw Kyo walking down the hall, arguing with Iori about who gets what bed. "Hell no, we're not sharing beds!" Iori argued. "Well, I don't want to be in the same bed as Chiz, either!" Kyo protested. They continued to argue, still walking down the hall. Kensou pulled away, with Athena noticing why he reacted. She felt pretty bad. Kensou didn't seem to take it to heart too much. "Let's put our stuff in the room." he said without any tone.

Andy looked around for Mai. He didn't have a cell phone to call her. Joe walked up behind him. "I see you're looking for that sweet ass." he chirped. Andy was getting fed up. He was about to fight him. Vice was at the receptionist desk taking care of Terry's team registration when she noticed. Flustered, she shouted, "Gentlemen! No fighting in the convention, please. When you are registered, please find your room." Terry turned to notice Andy about to blast Joe. Terry knew who to blame. "Joe, no need picking on my whipped brother." Joe smiled, but tried to hide it from Andy. He almost bumped into Leona, who was coming in. Leona waited and stared to see if he'd apologize. Then, she realized it was Joe, and kept walking. Andy glared at Joe. "You're lucky Leona didn't rip your ass into shreds." Terry finished registering the three of them. "C'mon." They went to their room.

Robert went up to Vice, who was registering people. "Robert Garcia," she smiled coyly. "How are you, good man?" Robert dashed a confident arc on his face. "Finer than ever, Vice." She pulled out a pen and found on her paper The Art of Fighting party. She handed the pen to Robert and he signed. Meanwhile, Ryo and Yuri had ran into King. "King! Like, hey!" They embraced. Mai came in and hugged Yuri. "What room are you in?" Mai inquired. "You can come over ours and hang out." Kasumi came in. She exchanged stares with Ryo, looked at Yuri, and kept walking. Yuri rolled her eyes. "Like, why can't she get over it?" Mai looked around. "Where's Andy?" King looked, too. She saw Clark walking by. "Mr. Steel?" she called out. He turned, lowering his shades. "King." She walked towards him. "Have you seen the Bogards?" Clark adjusted his hat. "Yeah. 235." King bid her thanks. "So what's new?" he asked. King chuckled. "KOF and bartending. That's about it. I suppose you've been doing missions, Mr. Steel?" Clark folded his arms. "Well, you see, King, we do a few things for Heidern and then he gives us a break. He wanted us to go to the convention, you know, to meet up with people, and find out about the Dream Match Tournament." King nodded in 'ah, I see'. She put her hands on her hips and looked ahead. Mature was walking around with a clipboard and she seemed a little stressed out. Vice looked up after Robert was finished registering. "Sweet, what's wrong?" Mature let out a deep breath. "Geese was harassing me again." Vice was concerned. "We can't have any of the sponsors do anything like this. Let me talk to him." Mature still was not appeased. "Um...he's a bit...overbearing..." she warned with obviously fake laughter. Vice motioned her to calm down. Usually, Mature would be able to deal with it and show who's boss, but she just wanted to have a good time this year. Two years ago, she about kicked Joe out, stopped Iori from almost killing Shingo, busted Benimaru for indecent exposure, and weirdly, some Orochi man told Leona to go kill people. Leona reported it. She explained that she had a case of "blood riot", which was being treated. "Iori has the same disease," Leona claimed. "So does Ryuji." Vice winced. "Well, he's banned. He keeps threatening people with knives. We kicked him out when he cut Mai's swimtop and told everyone he was going to stab them." Mature was just going to let Vice handle drama this year.

"Yo, Chris!" Bao shouted. "When you guys playing?" Chris innocently smiled and answered," Tomorrow at 7." Bao loved CYS. Iori had a band that played last year, which angered Yashiro. He confronted Mature about it. He was not happy about the scheduling last year, though Vice and Mature were not present that year. "Make sure that 'imagay' doesn't do this again, am I clear?" Yashiro spoke up. Mature stared. " I wasn't here last year." He ignored her. "Am I clear?" he repeated. Mature cleared her throat and picked up her clipboard. "Mr. Nanakase, I'm sorry that the-" He cut her off. "Then don't call another band to play when you've already asked another." The secretary stood upright, though she felt like she was sinking inside. "I have your word." Yashiro stepped from the registration table. Vice and Mature watched as Yashiro disappeared into the halls where many fighters were conversing. Vice sighed. "This year's different from '96," Vice was observing. "We weren't here last year when that band was here."


	9. Gorgeous Party and Ikari Party

In Mai, King, and Kasumi's room, Yuri, Kasumi and Mai were relaxing until King came back with alcohol. "MAI!!" Yuri yelled. "Like, stop being a skank." King happened to walk into their room at the last part of the sentence. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! I missed something." Yuri turned to see King in the doorway. King had brought in some Smirnoff. " Ooh! Beer!" King looked over and saw that Mai was scantily clad. King sighed. Yuri attempted to grab a cold one, but King headed towards the mini fridge. "Wait until people show up." Kasumi was in a chair on the far end of the room. They got one of the bigger rooms so lots of people could walk around in it, and they could afford it. There was a knock. "Come in," Yuri called out. Terry, Mary, Andy, and Joe came in. "Hey, everyone!" Terry waved. Mai ran to Andy. Joe watched her run. "Andy. My, my, my." Andy glared as Mai was hugging him. Mary had alcohol. She set it down on the counter, which King took and put in the mini-fridge. She wanted to gain everyone's attention. "May I have everyone's attention?" Mary announced. Everyone looked at Mary. "I am security for this convention. BUT the only thing I ask is to not let minors in this room." Joe broke the silence. "cough! Athena! cough!" Everyone laughed. "cough! Bao! cough!" Everyone applauded. Mary giggled. "Also, guys, one more thing, listen up," as she tried to gather everyone attention once more. "Kim is on security again. This year, he enlisted Choi and Chang. If you have any questions regarding the convention, where stuff is, where parties are, ask them. They are aware of scheduling." She waved to everyone. "Have fun, and let us know if any problem arises!" Everyone waved back. Terry and Mary fist tapped. She winked. When she left, more knocks erupted. Terry opened the door. Iori and Kyo came in. King laughed. "So you're friends now?" Iori ignored her. "Where's the fucking beer?"

In Ralf, Clark, and Leona's room, a party would begin soon. The three of them were already drinking. "Wooo!" Clark was chilling on the bed watching wrestling. Ralf was lying on the other side of the bed sipping a beer. "Man, this doesn't happen too often." Ralf said. "Glad we went." Leona was on the other bed, drinking a beer. She was silent, just watching tv like the guys. "Leona?" Leona looked over to who spoke. "You in for pizza?" Leona nodded. She got up, went to her backpack on the other side of the bed where her shorts were and pulled out her wallet. She presented a ten dollar bill to Ralf. "Thanks, soldier," he beamed. "What did you guys want?" Clark took off his hat for a second, then readjusted it. "Shoot, taco pizza sounds awesome to me." Leona looked at Clark, then at Ralf. "A steak hoagie would be fine." she spoke, not sure what to expect of taco pizza. Ralf laughed. "I'll tell you what. I'll add more in the pot, and we'll get a shitload of food. I believe Heavy D! and the gang will be over shortly. Goro may stop by." Leona took a deep breath. "Sounds like a plan." A mixture of fear of people and happiness was evident in her voice. Clark suddenly cheered. "Awesome! Ralf, you totally missed a sweet move." Ralf whipped around, caught another part of a move and joined Clark in the cheering. "Get some!" Ralf whooped. Leona's expression went from blank to weirded out. Then she relaxed. "I'm used to this though."


	10. Master Kyo! Where Are You?

Shingo saw Benimaru headed out the door. "Where you headed?" Shingo got up and ran towards the door. Benimaru was dressed for a party. He didn't say whose though. "Gettin' drunk. What else, Yabuki?" he said. "Go play your DS." Shingo was furious. "Why does everyone treat me like a kid?" Benimaru laughed. "Gotta go." He shut it and ran down the hall. Shingo opened the door to see where he went, but didn't see him.

"He doesn't know where I went," Benimaru laughed. He had made it to King, Mai, and Kasumi's room. Ryo was finally there, and Robert, too, with Yuri in his lap. Kyo chuckled. "Good. I just wanna chill. I'll teach him moves some other time."

Kyo drank from his beer, then noticed Kasumi gulping down some vodka. "Fuck, that girl's hardcore." Iori looked where he was talking. "Oh, that Todoh chick. She's kinda mouthy when she's drunk." Mai overheard them while retrieving a beer from the fridge. "When is she not?" she sassily added.

In Kensou's room, Bao and Chris were hanging out. Yashiro gave Chris some money so he would leave. "Dude," Bao started. "Check this shit out." Chris looked over to where Bao was in his room. Bao pulled out a DreamCast. "Holy crap!" Chris squeaked in his innocent young boy voice. "What games you got?" Bao pulled out SFA2 and various other titles. Kensou walked out the bathroom. He noticed the DreamCast. "Man, I didn't know you brought that. I got my Wii in my bag." All three boys lit up. "Dude, get Shingo over here. We can totally Mario Party tonight." Athena walked in the room with food for her friends. "Seems like everyone's drinking tonight." Bao's head shot up."Where??" Chris shook his head. "We can't. We're underage." Bao moaned. "Fuck. We never get to do illegal stuff." He thought. "Oh well. Let's go get Shingo." Kensou stopped him. "I'll call him."

In her shared room, Chizuru was on the phone. She was also tapping away on her laptop. Shingo had made his way into the room. This startled the woman, seeing that she wasn't expecting Shingo. Then again, maybe she was. "Hold on," her voice sounding firm. She turned towards Shingo. He hid his eyes. "You cannot barge into people's rooms without knocking. Do I make myself clear?" Shingo was shaking, but nodded. "W-where's Kuh-k-k-k-kKyo?" Kyo had written down the room number he was supposedly in so she'd know where to find him, but unknowingly to Chizuru, it was Chris' room. "He's in this room. Please. I'm on the phone."

"Let's see," Shingo pulled out his notebook, and wrote down Kyo's hotel room for future reference. "Sidenote, please knock. Kagura-sama gets extremely angry..." he wrote, and he jotted down the room number Chizuru gave him. He ran off to find the room.

"Alright," Shingo said with a smile. "Time to hang out with my friends!" He opened the door and walked in to find Shermie about to get into the bed, wearing just an oversized shirt. "Crap, I forgot to knock!!" She freaks out, which sends Yashiro, holding the blanket around him, up to deal with the intruder. "Seriously, what the fuck!" Yashiro yells that it seemed the room shook. Shermie hid. "I'm going to fucking beat your ass, you son of a bitch." Yashiro rushed towards him, as to combo into an uppercut, then to pick him up and slam him to the ground repeatedly. Shingo immediately left after the first punch, ashamed. Confused as well. Then, his phone rang. Maybe it was Kyo. He didn't have his number; he got the hint after Kyo gave him fake numbers every time he was begged for it. Nope. It was Kensou. "Dude, come to our room. Mario Party, and food." Shingo sighed, but he decided to stop chasing tonight. "Kensou, I'm on my way." He ran off to the room.


	11. Trashed and V Slashed

Yuri was getting dumber after each drink. Mai was getting sloppy. King was looking around to see what was happening. Kasumi about passed out, and was hanging over Ryo for some reason. Ryo let her slide off the couch and joined Andy for a brew. Terry, Robert, and Joe were exchanging laughs. Joe was getting pretty drunk, but not quite there to oblivion yet. Iori and Kyo left. "No one's putting out. Fuck," Iori muttered. Kyo rolled his eyes. "You dirty bastard." Iori shoved Kyo. "Hey, fuck you." Kyo shoved back. "Fuck yourself!" They seemed to stumble upon a party. They see Lucky and Ralf laughing it up through the crack of the door. They knock. Leona slowly answers the door. She stares at Iori. Then turns to Kyo, then back to Iori. "You got any beer?" Iori wondered. Leona opened the door more and let them in. Kyo shook his head. "Leona." Iori thought for a second. "She's kinda weird and antisocial, but I feel a strange connection." Kyo put his hands in his pockets. They walked over to see everyone laughing. He noticed they were sharing KOF stories and such.

Leona stood over to the side. Clark offered her to join the group, but she claimed she was having a good time. She was feeling a little tipsy, so she said it was cool. Ralf noticed she was talking more. Not as much, but more than being quiet and gloomy. This made her fellow soldiers happy. Her past left her to be very disclosed. She actually challenged Daimon to a arm wrestling contest earlier. Even Daimon was shocked. "Wow, I thought you never talked," he laughed. He smiled and they went at it. It was very close. Daimon won, and Leona was a good sport.

Iori walks over to Leona. She notices him approaching. She doesn't say anything. She could see what's about to happen. "I'm not interested," she defended. Then she burped. "Excuse me." Iori gawked. "Why the fuck you assume shit like that? What the fuck. So much for trying to be social. Fuck this." He walked towards the area where everyone was laughing. Kyo actually liked this party better. He said it wasn't boring. Lucky and Kyo exchanged hi fives as they played Clark and Brian in a drinking game that had just started. Iori looked back and saw that Leona was suddenly behind him. She beckoned him to come back where she was before. She didn't say a word. Iori grumbled and went back. Leona went to the mini-fridge in the kitchen, came out and handed him a beer. Iori was confused. "Um, what the hell's going on?" Leona didn't say anything. She drank her beer. Iori sighed in agitation. He was about to open his beer when she took the bottle and popped it open with no effort. She handed it back and stared past him. She was expressionless. Iori thought to himself that Leona was not like any other girl. He knew of her from past two KOF tournaments, but didn't meet her. He heard certain things about her. He thought she was just a bitch before, like some have claimed she was. Then Leona interrupted his thought. "I can relate with you," she managed to say. "Sorry I did that earlier." Iori was somewhat relieved. "Fine." Leona scooted closer to Iori, but watching him to make sure it was okay. Ralf was talking to Heavy D! from the far side of the room when he noticed. He smiled, but didn't want to make a scene, so he kept it to himself. Brian gulped down a few slices of steak pizza and beer. He had been to frat parties, but this was a nice change. A mature party to relive tournament stories.

Leona was against Iori. Iori slowly welcomed this. "Shit, this is weird..." he thought aloud. Leona looked up. "What's weird?" she asked, in a softer voice. It was obvious she was close to drunk, but her intentions seemed real.

Leona lay in bed wondering what just happened. She liked it, but it happened so fast, she thought, though they went on about twenty minutes. "So this is how it goes..." she wondered silently. She lay there with the blanket wrapped around her. Iori was in his boxers chilling. He was actually grinning for once. "Man, that was pretty fucking good," Iori cackled. Leona turned to him. "It was. It felt pretty good." Then she added," I just don't want a relationship. I can't handle it." Iori scoffed arrogantly. "Wasn't planning on it." Leona blinked. Iori grabbed a cigarette and lit with his purple flames. Leona didn't seem bothered. Then she turned towards Iori. "I want to try it again tomorrow," she spoke up. "I better get back to the room before Ralf and Clark wonder what's up." Iori blew smoke. "What time?" She didn't say anything. She leaned over the nightstand and got some paper and wrote down her cell number. She handed it to him without saying anything. She got out of bed, and started putting her clothes back on. Iori looked over, and watched Leona dress. "Man, I've never been so blessed," he kept this thought to himself.

"What the hell is that smell?" Kyo said when he got back to the room. Chizuru sniffed the air, but she didn't say anything. She had gone out to dinner with Kim, Choi, and Chang. She was gone for at least three hours. Coming back to the room twenty minutes after Leona left, Chizuru realized Iori was in the shower. Iori came out the bathroom. "Whew, it's a nice night, ain't it?" Iori chirped. "heh heh." Kyo glared. Chizuru noticed something at the foot of the nightstand as if someone meant to toss it in the trash, but missed. She then became furious. "Iori!" Iori poked his head in her direction. "What's the meaning of this?" Iori played dumb. "Huh? Whatya talking about?" Chizuru found a used condom on the floor. Kyo gagged. "C'mon, Chiz. Don't act like you've never seen one before. Oh, I forgot. You're a prude." Slap! She was near the bed and he was near the bathroom, but he knew she sent a mirror copy of herself on him. He rubbed his face, and went to go pick up the condom. "What the fuck, Chiz. I was trying to have a little fun." Chizuru pulled the sheets back and changed them. "So, who did you corrupt?" Kyo walked towards him. Iori snarled. "I WILL kill you and stain your sheets with blood." Chizuru was about to lose it. Iori stopped. As much as he did want to kill Kyo, he wanted to cooperate with Chizuru. After all, last year was the start of a new feeling. He was no longer destined to die young. He'd only die if Kyo got to him first. Inside, he wanted to thank Kyo, but at the same time, he thought he was better off dead. He let it go. "Kyo, I'll tell you this. She definitely won't be missing her virginity." Kyo was actually thinking about it. "Who could it...no...I hope that's not who..." He looked over to Iori. "It was Athena, wasn't it?" Iori almost exploded into laughter but he held it. Chizuru sighed, sounding flustered. "Does it matter?"

Ralf noticed Leona coming in. Clark was about to go to sleep. He set his sunglasses on the nightstand and put his hat over his eyes. "Hey, you found some people to hang out with, eh?" he smiled. Leona blushed. Ralf knew that she did more than hanging out. "Yes, sir," she flopped on the bed. "You were walking kinda funny, I thought you probably lost a fight," he joked.


	12. Kasumi and The Butt of the Joke

"Kasuuuumi..." Joe sing-sang. She was snoring by now. She was passed out on the couch. Must be clear, he was thinking. He mooned her, aggressively rubbing his butt in her face. He had the urge to fart and let it all out. He farted extremely loud and grinned. "Wooo, that was pretty watery and rancid." King heard him, stormed over and slapped him. "What the fuck, Joe?" she angrily yelled. People who were in the room were paying attention now. Yuri and Robert were...somewhere else. "Don't do that to my friend. That's...that's...let's not go there." Joe was fanning away the stench. So was King, and it was so bad, she covered her nose, and opened the window. "You didn't have to slap me, though. I'm drunk..." King about screamed. "That's no excuse. No fucking excuse. Get out." Joe sat down. "Not moving, toots." King prepared to fight him. "Psshhh...alright, King. Alright. Let's burp fight, then. yeah, let's fight." Terry went over to Joe. "I think you owe King AND Kasumi an apology. King, I'll take the guys back to the room. I'm really sorry about this." Terry gathered his boys up. "Terry, it's not your fault. That "friend" of yours needs to grow up. That is all." Mai, still sloppy, went over to King and hugged her. "You're the best, King. You're the best."

Everyone else had left the room, and King and Mai passed out for the night.

The next morning, Kasumi woke up, and looked around the room. She noticed King was making breakfast and Mai was straightening up the room. Her head suddenly throbbed. Mai was actually covered up this morning. Mai noticed that Kasumi was awake. Mai looked concerned. "You alright?" Kasumi nodded. "I had a lot of fun though." King heard that Kasumi was talking. "Babe, you're up. Good! Breakfast is almost ready." King then frowned. "You might want to wash your face though." Mai suddenly chortled. King was about to backhand her, but Mai abruptly stopped when she saw this. Kasumi was curious, but kept a dead tone. "What happened?" Mai pretended to cough. "Brown nose." King threw an orange at Mai, but she dodged it. Kasumi stood up. "Who did it?" Then she cringed. "Sakazaki...I'll get you." King sighed. "Leave Ryo out of this, please. I know your situation, but just...stop..." Kasumi huffed. "I'm really sorry it bothers you, Kasumi. Actually it was Joe." Kasumi's eyes grew wide. "I should have known. Okay, tell me, WHAT exactly happened." She slammed her fist against the coffee table, breaking it into many pieces. She neared the kitchen. King gestured her to calm down. "I'm not mad at you. Just tell me what happened." Usually when Kasumi got mad, she didn't listen. For this time, she just wanted facts. Mai came behind her and rubbed her shoulders gently. Kasumi took a deep breath. "Calm down. I understand why you're pissed. Just calm down," Mai sympathized. Kasumi relaxed. King walked towards Kasumi. "I caught him rubbing his behind in your face and apparently he flatuated pretty badly on you." Kasumi suddenly gritted her teeth and started crying. She relaxed once again while Mai was comforting her. "I know, Joe's an asshole." King brought Kasumi's plate over to set on the coffee table, but forgot that Kasumi had broke it. "Let's go enjoy the convention. Okay?" Kasumi nodded and accepted the plate of breakfast. She wiped her tears and sat down with her friends.


	13. Breakfast at IHOP

"IHOP's the shit," Iori had said, eating his omelette with lots of ketchup. Kyo stuffed his mouth with hash browns. "Yeah, it is." Benimaru came back from the bathroom. "Hey, I heard some pretty wacky stuff happened last night." Iori leaned over. "Like what?" Kyo turned to listen as well. Kensou, Athena, and Chris were sitting behind them. They had ran out before Bao woke up. They were eating too. "These pancakes are the best!" Chris exclaimed. Kensou had about three plates of food. "Good thing it's across the street."

Chizuru came back from the bathroom and seated next to Benimaru as they were talking. She tried to ignore the gossip. "Iori banged some chick last night. I think it was Athena." Kyo said. Benimaru tried holding in his uncontrollable laughter since they were in the restaurant. Kensou and Chris stared at Athena, who was very embarassed and confused. Benimaru finally gathered his composure. He looked over at Chizuru who was not saying a word. He nudged her. "Hey, con drama happens all the time." Chizuru cut at her strawberry covered french toast before presenting it to her mouth. "I know. I hosted tournaments before." Benimaru then wondered something. "Are you running any more tournaments?" he asked. She shook her head. "No. I'm beginning sponsorship now. The rules I had made two years ago will remain. Someone else will be running them. I find out who today." Benimaru nodded. "Sweet." Chizuru then stopped. "That's all I can say right now. I'll say more at the presentation this afternoon." A few minutes later, Chizuru finished, paid, and was about to leave. "I'll see you back at the hotel." Then she turned to Kyo and Iori. "You guys are especially needed at the presentation. I expect you to be there." Then she walked off. Kyo shrugged. "So about last night, what happened?"

Athena was standing at the table. "Stop spreading rumors." Iori pointed to Kyo. "All him, missy. All him." Kyo was now wondering. "Who was it, then? Can't be Leona..." Then he froze. He turned to Athena. "There has been a misuderstanding," he explained. "You see, Iori was sleeping around last night. He mentioned it was someone young, so I thought it was you." Athena stormed away. Kensou and Chris slowly walked away. Chris around. "Soooo...what's going on?" Kensou shrugged. "Who cares."

I promise to finish this. 66


End file.
